


Big Cheeses

by Timjan



Series: Timjan's podsa drabbles [8]
Category: Crooked Media RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timjan/pseuds/Timjan
Summary: Favs can recognize an in-joke when he sees it.





	Big Cheeses

**Author's Note:**

> The story behind [this](https://www.instagram.com/p/HHk3q4rgYF/) Favstagram.
> 
> Written for the [prompt](https://abriefshoutouttosomeminutiae.tumblr.com/post/182138676171/are-friendship-dabbles-cool-alyssa-dan-maybe) "Are friendship dabbles cool? Alyssa & dan, maybe some favs admiring/observing their really cool bestfriendship (also I firmly believe that favs is the kind of person that falls a little in love with people he really respects/appreciates)" from Anonymous on Tumblr.
> 
> The fourth wall is very important for a structurally sound RPF fandom.

The Boeing Everett Factory is the largest building in the world. Favs isn’t exactly a fan of airplanes, but he can’t deny that this place is _dope_. He looks around, and catches Dan and Alyssa – in sync as always – both staring at their phones. Favs takes his own phone out and sneaks a blurry pic.

“This is going on Instagram,” he announces.

“Showing off your access to the big cheeses?” Dan teases, winking at Alyssa.

Alyssa laughs disproportionally, and Favs can recognize an in-joke when he sees it. Hm. Is this how people feel when he and Tommy get going?


End file.
